After    Tiresome
by Tane-Shizuka
Summary: Después del aburrimiento, NUNCA VIENE LA CALMA… Cuidado Butch el placer esta lleno de trampas... pareja fuera de lo común y parte dos n.n


**ADVERTENCIAS: **esta historia contiene una alto grado de incesto, si no te agrada la temática te pido no lo leas xD, no quiero perturbar mentes. Ya advertidos/as adelante.

**After... Tiresome**

Butch había salido tan rápido como su cuerpo había podido. Después del beso y de las manos de su hermano recorriendo su cuerpo aun sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago quiso compararla con lo que se sentía antes de vomitar, incluso sintió arcadas pero solo fueron intensiones. Nada mas sucedió.

Dejo de caminar y se recargo en la pared, miro a su alrededor para darse una idea de a donde había llegado, estaba bastante lejos de su casa, unas calles más y llegaría al parque central siguió su camino, ya estaba oscuro y la temperatura descendía abrocho su camiseta negra y después su chaqueta.

Seguía con el pulso acelerado y sentía como sus mejillas ardían, y no por el frío. Trago saliva y se relamió los labios, los restos del beso, seguían ahí, un leve sabor a hierbabuena con cigarrillos, se dejo caer en la primera banca del parque y cerro los ojos.

Brick era el líder, el que tomaba las decisiones, determinaba los itinerarios y los guiaba por el buen camino del mal. Él estaba seguro de que seguiría a su hermano hasta el fin del mundo y que haría todo por él, aunque ese todo no contenía la parte incestuosa. Se miro la mano los nudillos aun estaban rojos y le dolían un poco. Suspiro, saco un cigarro, lo encendió, dejo que el humo recorriera su rostro y el sabor lavara su boca.

Estaba enojado, pero no con Brick, si no con el mismo, no había puesto nada de resistencia al acoso de su hermano, simplemente se dejo hacer, pero cuales eran las reales intensiones de Brick. El había dicho que era aburrimiento, ¿entonces…?

Las ideas comenzaba a fundirle el cerebro, y después de mucho pensarlo había llegado a la conclusión de que Brick era un cabrón de mierda y que solo le gustaba usar a las personas para obtener lo que quería. Por lo tanto, dígase Butch, había sido parte de su juego, de cualquier forma aquello jamás se iba a repetir, lo más seguro era que Brick lo mirara la mañana siguiente y le recriminara que era un marica, se burlara de él y después de la cara idiota que había puesto al verse besado por su propio hermano.

Miro el reloj era mas de las una de la mañana y el seguía sentado en el parque con el frío calándole hasta los huesos y un sentimiento de culpabilidad y resentimiento en su interior. Se levanto y levito para dirigirse a su casa, no tenia ganas de ver a Boomer y mucho menos de ver a su hermano pelirrojo.

La siguiente semana lo evito lo mejor que pudo, salía antes de la casa, llegaba después o al revés la intención era no cruzarse con el líder.

-vas a ir hoy- era la voz de Boomer

-no, no tengo ganas- mintió el azabache mientras jugaba un videojuego

-Brick se molestara es la tercera vez que faltas en esta semana-

-no le interesa…-

-¿están peleados?…- fue la pregunta inocente de su hermano

-no…-

-¿estás seguro?- Boomer lo miro con insistencia, sus hermanos mayores tenían fama de tener grandes peleas que él siempre tenia que detener si no quería que alguno de los dos saliera lastimado. Butch siguió sin responderle, así que suspiro y tomo su sudadera.

-bueno me voy – Butch le hizo una señal con la mano de despedida, escucho como su hermano salía, dejo caer el control y se giro para quedar boca arriba sobre el sillón, coloco su mano sobre su cuello y lo masajeo con cuidado, sus dedos rozaron un costado y el recuerdo del beso de Brick llego a él, se sonrojo cuando recordó que el había gemido, se odio y frunció el entrecejo, solo el mal recuerdo lo esta calentando, bajo su mano hasta su vientre y titubeo trago saliva y cerro los ojos desabrocho el primer botón, con los dedos temblándole siguió con el segundo para después introducir su mano en el pantalón negro, se acaricio con lentitud con lascivia, y recordó a Brick. Se quedo frío, saco la mano de sus pantalones y frunció el entrecejo enojado. Como podía pensar en su hermano pelirrojo mientras hacia tales cosas. Se tapo los ojos con una mano y después se quedo dormido.

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta lo despertó, miro el reloj se había quedado dormido una hora y media, demasiado tiempo para él teniendo en cuenta que tenia los nervios de punta después de lo sucedido con Brick.

Bueno era hora de huir, así había vivido toda la semana, pero esta vez su plan de escape fue muy lento

-tenia razón, estabas en casa-

-¡OH NO!- le grito su conciencia aterrada, el sujeto que habían intentado evadir por una semana y algunos días estaba ahí parado, encerrándolo en la habitación, Butch se mordió el labio y no volteo, aspiro y trato de que su voz se escuchara firme como siempre

-¿qué quieres? - Brick lo miro

-solo quería saber donde estabas tiene tiempo que no nos vemos…-

-…- Butch no dijo nada se incorporo e iba hacer una salida dramática cuando se percato de que aún tenia desabrochado el pantalón. Se sonrojo, lo miro de reojo e intento abrochar los botones sin que Brick se diera cuenta, cuando lo hubo logrado se levanto.

-como sea.. me voy…- dijo y se dirigió a la puerta Brick extendió su brazo contra la pared y le impido el paso

-me evades… ¿cierto?-

- … claro que no…- Butch apretó los puños y sintió algo que le recorría las entrañas calentándolas.

-te creeré cuando me mires…- Butch abrió mucho los ojos estaba levemente agachado y se cabello negro le cubría el rostro protegiéndolo de los amenazantes ojos rojos de su hermano. Frunció el entrecejo y con todo el coraje que le quedaba levanto la mirada.

-¡he dicho que no!- Mal movimiento. Brick estaba a escasos centímetros de él, lo tomo del cuello y lo empujo hasta incrustarlo en la pared.

-¡¿qué demonios haces?… -se quejo Butch

-aquella vez estaba aburrido… ahora lo haré por diversión…-

-¡¿qué?- los ojos de Butch se abrieron sorprendidos y se volvieron de un verde jade exuberante, temeroso. Trago saliva y empujo a su hermano con todas su fuerzas

-basta, no es divertido, maldita sea Brick eres mi hermano…-

Brick le devolvió una sonrisa divertida

-eso significa que si no fuera tu hermano ¿lo harías?- Butch se quedo mudo por unos segundos.

-no.. no es lo que quería decir- Brick se acerco a él, lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo.

-solo, por hoy pretenderemos no ser familia…- y lo beso, ahí estaba de nuevo el sabor a hierbabuena y cigarrillos, Butch lo empujo levemente hubiese querido que fuera con toda la fuerza bruta que le caracterizaba pero su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando. Brick delineo sus labios con la lengua, y lamió con cuidado el piercing en su labio inferior, se separo de él para poder respirar, y lo miro. Su hermano de ojos verdes estaba sonrojado y con las defensas por el suelo así que tenia que aprovechar.

Lo tomo del antebrazo y lo arrojo contra el sillón, para después dejarse caer sobre él, lo beso de nuevo y desabrocho la camisa negra de un jalon, algunos botones salieron disparados. Butch se quejo.

-detente…yo.. aah- el leve gemido salio involuntario cuando Brick mordió su cuello lo acaricio con la lengua y formo un leve camino de humedad desde su clavícula hasta su pezón derecho, Brick mordió el pequeño trozo de carne indefenso pero delicioso. Butch intentaba no gemir, se mordía los labios y con sus manos intentaba alejar a su hermano.

Brick lo tomo de las muñecas lo empujo contra el sillón inmovilizándolo.

-… no quiero hacerte daño….- y le dedico una fría mirada de advertencia

-…eeeh?- una mano se deslizo por su cuello su pecho, su vientre y después los dedos se enroscaron en el broche de su pantalón. Lo liberaron y lo deslizo hacia abajo con todo y sus interiores. Butch trago saliva y se iba a quejar cuando sintió como su hermano apretaba con fuerza sus muñecas hasta el punto de casi quebrarlas, ahogo un gemido de dolor y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

Brick sonrío satisfecho, ver a su hermano medio desnudo y sumiso a sus deseos carnales, era lo mejor, podía sentir el poder y la excitación recorrer cada centímetro de su piel. Lo estudio con cuidado: su cuerpo era mucho mas pálido de lo que el recordaba o podía imaginar, era demasiado delgado, sus costillas se marcaban y su piel era suave y sin macula o vello alguno, bajo mas la mirada, hasta encontrar el pene; estaba erecto, rosado en la punta, y se podía divisar las leves venas lilas bajo la suave piel, lo tomo y lo apretó con fuerza, con el pulgar acaricio la punta. Butch entreabrió los ojos y un gemido inundo la habitación.

-basta… Mierda… aaah-

-shhh… si no te callas arruinaras el momento hermanito…- Butch trago saliva, y cerro los ojos cuando sintió que la mano de Brick se movía de arriba abajo sobre su miembro. Se trago un gemido y su cuerpo se agito bajo el de Brick. Su espalda se arqueo y sintió que era la hora de correrse. Pero Brick apretó con fuerza el glande, lastimándolo e impidiendo que llegara al orgasmo

-Argh.. Brick…-

-aun no hermano, te olvidas de mi… no es justo que solo tu estés divirtiéndote -Butch lo miro entre aterrado y deseoso, respiraba entrecortadamente y un hilo de saliva caía por su mejilla.

-no me hagas enojar Butch…- le advirtió y dos de sus dedos entraron en la boca del moreno, Butch casi se ahogo, los empujo con la lengua para sacarlos pero solo logro que la saliva acumulada se escurriera por la comisura de su boca.

Tosió cuando Brick retiro sus dedos-

-creo que este es el mejor método cuando no hay lubricante..-

-¡¿qué?.. de que… AAAAH- Butch arqueo la espalda y cerro los ojos con fuerza, algunas lagrimas escurrieron por sus sienes.

-me duele… aargh… aah Brick basta…- grito entre jadeos el chico de ojos verdes. Brick le sonrío malévolamente e introdujo un segundo dedo, el cuerpo de su hermano se tenso, lo escucho gritar de dolor y apretar la mandíbula tan fuerte que sus dientes rechinaron. Pero sus dedos siguieron entrando y saliendo de la pequeña y virgen entrada.

-pareces listo…- Butch abrió los ojos y las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, respiraba con dificultad y sudaba copiosamente. Brick se separo un poco de él y desabrocho su pantalón liberando su erección, Butch casi se atraganto con su saliva y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¡PARA!… ¿qué haces?...- pregunto con miedo, pero con la certeza de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-te toca complacerme….- y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja…- tu relájate

-¡Brick esto ya es demasiado!, ¡detente!, ¡mierda es suficiente!, ¡para no!, noo, ya… aaarh AAAAAH…- suplico el moreno pero ya era demasiado tarde para ruegos, Brick introdujo la punta de su miembro, empujo con fuerza, libero sus muñecas, para poder sujetarse mejor.

-AAAh me… me lastimas…- le grito con fuerza pero Brick no se molesto en hacerle caso, empujo con maá fuerza, aquello se sentía mejor que estar dentro de cualquier chica, Butch estaba apretado y su interior era suave, húmedo, caliente. Butch se quejaba bajo su cuerpo un empujón más y el gemido de dolor se volvió de placer, Brick lo miro y Butch se cubrió la boca apenado.

El moreno quiso que el sillón se lo engullera, así como hacia con los centavos o con el control remoto, aquello se sentía bien, había sido doloroso al principio pero después… se odio mucho, estaba disfrutando un poco, solo un poco de lo que Brick hacia con su cuerpo.

-aquí es..- le dijo y le robo un beso, lleno de saliva y pasión- justo aquí…- y empujo Butch dejo escapar un suspiro y Brick comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, con demencia, con todo su ser. Butch se aferraba a las orillas del sillón, gemía incontrolablemente y lo único que podía ver eran manchas de colores, como cuando tomabas algún alucinógeno exótico, las manchas multicolores viajaban a velocidades desmesuradas y su cuerpo parecía explotar de placer.

-ahora… vamos a venirnos juntos-

-aaah…brick…aaaah-

-Ahora le grito Brick… eyacula para mi hermanito…- y lo masturbo con avidez…- un gran espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de Butch y se vino sobre su vientre manchando el de su hermano, el orgasmo de Butch hizo que su interior se apretara y Brick se vino en su interior.

¿Cómo se vería Butch al llegar al orgasmo?

Justo como ahora sudoroso con el cabello pegado a su hermoso rostro, sonrojado, con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos entrecerrados dejando escapar un leve brillo verde acuoso.

Brick lo tomo del mentón y giro su cabeza para robarle otro beso. Había sido la mejor sesión de sexo en años y no sentía remordimiento alguno, salio del cuerpo de Butch, su pene estaba lleno de trazas lechosas de semen con hilillos rojos. Sangre, aquello era sangre de la virginidad robada.

Sonrío satisfecho y se acomodo el pantalón, se inclino sobre Butch y comenzó a vestirlo, pero su hermano se lo impido.

-ya… ya no me toques…- le recrimino con una voz susurrante

-como quieras- fue la fría y seca respuesta del pelirrojo, se limpio el sudor de la frente y se acomodo la gorra. Camino hacia la entrada, miro sobre su hombro. Su hermano se incorporaba en el sillón acomodándose la camiseta.

Busco entre sus ropas y saco una cajetilla de cigarros, que mejor forma de terminar aquello que fumando. Abrió la puerta y salio del lugar.

El aire le pego en el rostro y pudo sentir como se refrescaba. Se relamió los labios y levito para después salir volando a una velocidad asombrosa, se sentía bien, ligeramente mareado, con un poco de cosquilleos en las puntas de los dedos pero demasiado satisfecho.

No podía pensar en nada más. La idea de lo que había hecho, bailoteaba en su mente sacándole sonrisas descaradas y maquiavélicas.

-Magnifico- se dijo a si mismo deteniendo su vuelo y levitando sobre la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla. –Hora de ir por Boomer-

Aquello prometía ser una de sus mejores noches.

Fin

**NOTAS**: ya se que el titulo no tiene una gramática correcta…. xD pero pues era para afirmar que era la parte dos de Tiresome, altamente incestuoso, mucha pena al escribir esto y demasiado sentido culposo de publicarlo xD

Y también me disculpo si notaron que Butch actuaba como una putita en celo, pero OMG estaba debajo Brick que esperaban xD

Gracias a todas/os las personas que leyeron Tiresome :P espero que esta parte les haya gustado, ¿Quieren la parte con Boomer?

xD

**Listening to:** Zelda: Ocarina of Time

**Eating:** nothing n.n

**Drinking:** pure water :D

**¿Te agrado el cap?**

**Comenta dando click abajito xD**


End file.
